gatsiofandomcom-20200214-history
Builds/Strategies
This page will help new players and experienced players alike with general information, tactics, strategies, and builds regarding many situations in the game. Skip this if you don't like reading, or if you already understand the basics Just in case you have no idea whatsoever how the game is played, here is a basic description of the game menu and HUD (heads-up-display). Gats.io is a multiplayer two-dimensional shooting game where the player controls a small, circle-shaped avatar of various colors holding a weapon. Upon entering the domain (just gats.io) in your browser, the title screen shows up, showing the six main weapons in the game on the middle of the screen, as well as armor, color (on FFA), and game mode selection. More about the weapons can be viewed on the guns page. The player can select zero, one, two, or three points of armor. Each point grants the player 30 extra armor hitpoints. The more armor you equip, the slower your movement speed will be. The game is viewed from above, with the player able to see in all four directions around the avatar for a considerable range. A map is shown in the upper left-hand corner of the screen, indicating the player's position on the arena. The map does not show the position of other players, but can be used to navigate around. In the lower right-hand area of the screen, your weapon selection and ammunition counter (you have unlimited ammunition for every weapon, but you need to reload) is shown. In the top right-hand side of the screen, a leader board shows the top ten players and their score, kills, and team color. In the lower left-hand corner shows your health and armor (Max of 90 armor and 100 health). The avatar also can be used to show your health (Maximum health is 100, regardless of upgrades, armor, or weapons), as the avatar's colored center represents how much health is left (as your health diminishes, your color diminishes), as well as armor (The thickness of your outline is how much armor you have). Your health and armor regenerate at about 3 per second passively. At the bottom of your screen is a large bar that shows your score, as well as how close you are to leveling up. There are only three levels, and each level grants you an upgrade or ability depending on your level. The ability selector is located next to your weapon indicator on the lower right-hand side of the screen. See upgrades for more. The arena itself is a massive, open area filled with barriers, which are essentially walls. The map shows the borders of the arena (dark grey areas), which is called the Fog. The Fog expands and contracts depending on the amount of players present on the server, where more players equals a larger and more expansive arena. Players can shoot, use abilities, and move through the Fog like the normal arena, but they will lose health at a rate of 10 health per second, ignoring armor and killing people very quickly while in contact with dark grey. If you die, your death screen will say "You were killed by the fog". The map also shows several small squares all over the arena, which are control points that give score to players standing on them. In FFA and TDM, they are used by dominating players/teams to increase their score. In DOM, a team must capture all control points by standing on them (At least one player needs to be standing on every point) to win (Inaccurate). Controls: Relatively simple, they are the basis of most arcade-style web browser shooting games. WASD or arrow keys to move (Up, down, right, and left), mouse to aim and left click to shoot. R to reload (you can reload as long as your clip is not at it's maximum capacity, but not when it is full). Movement is continuous (no acceleration or 'slipping' on the floor) and one-directional regardless of where you are pointing. Many guns have a recoil which move you backwards slightly from the direction you are firing at. If you get hit by a bullet, you will take a slight knockback in the opposite direction from where you are hit. General strategies: Strafe enemies by running around them and making it difficult for them to aim at you, while shooting at them in return. It is unwise to stand still in firefights, as you are an easy target and hard to miss. Always reload when there is nobody in range - it can save your life in situations where a half-full clip costs you your life. Stick together; the more people, the more firepower - plus, it will scare away lone players and make taking down enemies easier. Also, if you think about it, your teammates will draw away fire and soak up bullets for you. Many different colored barriers are present all over the arena, which are rectangular shapes that cannot move or be damaged in any way. Players cannot walk through them, and all bullets hitting the barriers will be absorbed. Use this to your advantage - when taking fire from an enemy with serious firepower, use barriers to take cover and increase survivability. Another useful tip for exploiting walls are "wall hacking", where blue rectangles and green squares are thin enough to allow the barrels of all weapons besides the pistol and SMG to poke through and fire. Players utilizing this trick can fire from an impenetrable barrier, while unable to be damaged in return. While wall hacking may seem slightly too overpowered, keep in mind that all players can use this trick, as well as that it is very easy to strafe around or move to a different area. This feature makes the build ability much more powerful as you can build temporary cover or a base for your team that you can shoot from, while still being completely protected. ---- 'RECOMMENDED/COMMUNITY BUILDS' (Feel free to contribute and add ideas, but make sure to explain the usefulness and how it works. You may or may not decide to add your name to the build. Refrain from editing the builds of others. Try to keep the beginning of the setup with the standard format - Name of Build(optional), creator of build(optional) Weapon, armor, first upgrade, ability, second upgrade, then a description and usage.) 'Dragon Build ('freehugfan) sniper damage knife and kevlar. Description: The Dragon Build is when you obtain damage as the first upgrade. With damage, you can strike down other players in just 1-2 shots (Requires more shots if the opponent has Kevlar). The second build requires knife which is more of a last resort. To counter fast players (Who have Speed), the knife is a good defensive and offensive move to make if you want to survive for a while. The last upgrade is Kevlar, which helps you defend against fast bullets, and other snipers with Damage as an upgrade. 'Universal Pistol' - Zirgonima Build: Pistol, two points of armor. First upgrade - + Speed. Ability - Health pack. Second upgrade - Kevlar. This loadout is adept in one versus one situations, as the pistol is highly universal, sporting very good damage, range, and accuracy without upgrades, as well as holding a decent clip, fast reload speed, and light weight. The two points of armor slow you down slightly, but it is very worthwhile in intense firefights where every hitpoint counts. Besides, the pistol's weight and speed upgrade are more than enough to outrun pretty much every opponent you see (Unless they have no armor, speed, dash, and pistol - but this build is pretty much nonexistent), as well as dodge bullets easily and move around. This build focuses on staying alive, even through heavy cross fires and fortified enemy territory, while keeping high damage output and movement. The health pack is a lifesaver in almost every situation, as it basically grants you 80 extra hitpoints (You can afford to take tremendous amounts of damage) - a massive advantage in combat. The Kevlar, combined with the two points of armor, are more than enough to counter and survive attacks from heavy firepower and high damage builds - you are able to survive a point-blank blast from a shotgun. Together, the extreme speed and high armor, combined with decent firepower, is enough to take down virtually every other build with ease (requires some skill), as well as flanking and capturing points quickly. 'Shotgun build': Build: Shotgun with light(30 armor points) armor using kevlar, dash and damage. # AK Team Support Build: Assault rifle with medium armor (60 points), with +range, medkit and +damage/+clip size. With range it can be used to kill and suppress oncoming enemies and medkit keeps you and your teammates in the fight. A great help at keeping or securing objectives and still gets some decent kills. Damage decreases the amount of bullets required to kill, bettering the efficiency of the given 30 rounds and extended mag increases the bullets to kill with, letting you fire more and longer. Effective support build for holding point or being the driving force behind a charge. 'Hit and Run' Build: Pistol and light(30 point) armor with +speed and +range/+damage with frag or gas grenade. Very useful for harassing an control point. Quickly strafe and injure busy or inattentive enemies from a safe distance with range perk or kill recovering and weak troops with damage perk. Throw a frag against fortified positions (bases made from build ability) or groups of occupied soldiers. Throw your grenade as soon as it's ready. Useful for splitting up enemies in a massive, impenetrable looking cluster on a fort Knox-like control point and leading the cavalry. Good on offence. 'Musketeer', by mystic1618 Build: Sniper (No armor, +Speed, Knife, Kevlar; or Kevlar, Knife, +Speed). The point of this build is to be able to both run away (due to no armor and +speed) while taking less damage. Coupled with the close-ranged destructive power of Knife, this is a set that can promise both good damage and survivability. Of course, there ARE weaknesses, but one mistake, and probably the most likely, in using this set would be to waste the Knife. As Knife is a long-cooldown weapon, it should be used only in two circumstances: (1) When the enemy comes in close, and (2) in a guarded location; that is, with many allies around. Overall, this is a fast yet bulky set that can handle most situations and kite out of unfavorable ones. 'Annoying camper': (Yahtzeeman10) Build: LMG, level three Armour, range, build, no recoil. This build is meant to hold down an area for as long as possible. Word of warning though, this is ineffective until you have all three upgrades. The way you play this build is to find an area you want to set up in, then start building. Once you are satisfied with your fortifications, you can use the LMG to shoot over the walls while remaining protected. Make sure you do not move to take advantage of the 0% recoil and 100% accuracy caused by the "no recoil" effect. It would be wise to allow your self some space to move in case the enemy bring any type of grenade. If you find yourself fighting a high-range opponent, then just constantly repair the wall they are shooting at. It is extremely for the opponent to kill you when you are protected by walls, have perfect accuracy, and have a huge amount of bullets to spam. Aggressive Sniper In this build you need a sniper.For your armor you should have 1 tick so you have some speed running around.The first upgrade is damage so your able to one shot people that have no kelevar and 100 hp.Second upgrade you should have knife for close range.Last upgrade will be Kevlar so you get more survival chance. Hope this helps i used it every day. 'Support Juggernaunt:' this build consists of 3pt armour (90 armor hitpoints), an LMG, with range, kevlar, and anything you want for tier 2. Great for providing serious firepower when dominating a point. When used in combintion with shield, you provide an very good platform for your allies to attack. Hit and Run: no armor, smg, speed, dash and kelvar. this is for high damage and survival. 'Deadly weak sniper: users: ("TR0LL" & "Reverso")' Weapon: Sniper Build:no armor or low armor, + Damage, Cloak, +Speed 1.) +Damage ability helps you instantly kill people who have no armors and it only takes 2-4 shots those who have armor. This can also help you decrease the people chasing you because it will kill most players who are after you. (btw don't forget to aim) 2.) Cloak this ability will help you hunt passing by players who are easy to prey on.. careful don't pick the speedy ones they are hard to shoot. This ability can also help you hide to avoid danger or when you are low on health.. btw pick a good big clear spot to hide so they can't see you easily. 3.) +Speed this ability will help you escape and dodge bullets when you are discovered by a lot of people this build doesn't use kevlar because there is no use for kevlar if you're too slow to dodge the bullets. Warning: don't use this if you're not good at dodging. ( 1 shot from a enemy sniper = death) Advise: don't rush and try to hunt some players they might end up killing or ganging up on you. Counter-To-Everyone: (Whaleman) Shotgun 1 point of armor Kevlar: So you can survive 3-4 sniper shots, which is enough time to get into cover and advance on them. Dash: This is so you can get pistols and snipers, you dash, insta-kill them, and duck into cover. Thermal: This is so you can see silenced bullets, landmines, and camo trolls. Advice: This build can pretty much take on everyone. Pistols however are tricky. Cover is paramount. As a shotgun, you can poke through walls while pistols can't. Use that and dash to your advantage. Sniper (terrytan) no armour, damage, camo, silencer say ninja after u kill anyone. if yall see me dont kill me All side support ( Zelink ) If u use Assault Plz follow the following point # choose amour 2 .ranged + medic , kevlar/ speed+ . Which will have a range to damage support (call ds in the following) mdic bo is able to heal yourself and teamate ,which safe yourself sometimes. Kevlar can save u form snipers and with medic , u can easliy overcome it. Speed + can make u faster to ds your teamates. # Beware where u stand , u should stand front-middle in the formation, u must cover by mates if formationCategory:Gats.io